Together Through Music
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Fang: The head jock of the school who has a crus on Max: the loner. When he follows her home one day will friendship blossom. Will that become more? Read to find out. One Shot.


**Hey people. I have read some similar fanfics and thought to give it a shot. NO WINGS!**

Hey, the name is Max. Call me anything but and risk some broken bones. I live on my own. I have one friend at school. Her name is Ella. She is really sweet. She knows all about why I live on my own (parents died) It's just an apartment just out of town and pretty close to the place where I work. I have a guitar, mic, keyboard, bass, violin, cello, and drum kit there. I love it there. No one outside of the landlord knows about the studio. The apartment is this cute little couple room cottage. It has a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and living room. That's it. I use the living room for my music equipment and homework room. I pay the rent through the money I make at work.

"Get up you," Jeb starts to trail off. I get up and get dressed. I grab my bag and jump out my window. I run over to my bike. I know, a bike? Good reason. Couldn't pay the rent for the studio if I had a car. I get to school on time and run to my locker. Don't want to be late for English.

"Oh look," crap. Lissa. Queen of the School (and sluts), "It's Max, the tomboy girl who never wears anything fashionable. A tee, denim jacket, and jeans. Tsk, Tsk, Maxie. So unfashionable."

"Don't call me Maxie," I punched her in the gut. I walked to my class. I hate English most out of all my classes. Why? Head jock, Nick "Fang" Williams is in that class. He leaves me alone unless his friends are going after him. I got through class without violent thoughts (wow, that's a first) and walked to Music. I was top student in Music.

"Okay class. Nick Williams is transferring here from Visual Arts. I hope you make him feel welcome," I inwardly groaned. ANOTHER class with that idiot. Why me?  
_Fang POV_

I walked into music and saw that Max girl there. She was kind of pretty. She never wore anything extra special and seemed like one of the sarcastic people. She didn't really have any friends. A loner. I always wondered where she lived. What? I'm not a stalker. I just know where almost everyone in the school lives but her. Maybe I could follow her. Okay, that may be a little stalkerish.

_Max POV_

I got through the rest of school without issue (thank God). I decided that since I didn't have work I would crash at my studio. I biked there. I love it there. It's small and simple.

I started Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

_Skies are crying__I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?__  
_

_[Chorus]_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!__  
_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet__  
_

_[Chorus]_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!__  
_

_[Bridge]_

_Go run, run, run__I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here__  
_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper, _

_Ohhh woaah_

_Go on and try to tear me down__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!__  
__Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

I always wanted to sing that to Jeb. I went over to my keyboard and started up Secrets by OneRepublic.

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that i can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like were chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Singing straight to cold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason_  
_Got no shame_  
_Got no family_  
_I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_[CHORUS x2]_  
_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away (x2)_

_I heard something behind me and turned. I saw none other than the great Nick Williams himself._

_Fang POV_

_I followed Max. What can I say, I'm curious. I have kind of had a crush on her since fifth grade. She went out of town a little ways. I followed her on foot. I didn't take my car that day. It was about six miles before we got there. I followed her to a small little one floor house. She went in and I slipped in behind her. I saw her take a left and I saw she had made what would normally be the living room a little music studio. She picked up her violin and started a song that Lissa had ranted about called Skyscraper. I thought it was beautiful. She walked over to the keyboard and started up another song. I loved this song. It was Secrets by OneRepublic. It applied to me. I had to __keep my crush on Max a secret as well as the fact that I lived alone. My mom had died a few years back in a car accident and my dad left to 'find himself.' If anyone found out then it would be straight to a loner for me. And I would go into foster care._

_She turned when I adjusted myself. Crap._

_"__Why are you here," she glared at me._

_"__I was wondering where you stayed after school," I said._

_"__Stalker," she said._

_"__Or curious," I said, "Will you sing again, I liked it."_

_"__Sure, what song?"_

_"__Skyscraper," she raised an eyebrow._

_"__Demi Lovato? Seriously, you're supposed to be a man," she said._

_"__Ouch," I feigned hurt, "Lissa says it's terrible, I thought you sang it beautifully."_

_She flushed a bright red and started playing. She was amazing. I listened intently._

_"__Why do you like that song?" I asked._

_"__Let's just say it's __a way to keep strong. It keeps me from remembering," she replied. She sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. We talked for awhile and I started playing piano for her.  
"The great Fang Williams plays piano?" she said. "Who knew?"  
"Shut up Max," I said playfully. I punched her gently. She rolled her eyes._

_"__Bring it on Scrawny," she said sarcastically. She picked up her violin and started playing an amazing sonata that I thought was by Bach (what I like classical). I went to the piano and played Fur Elise. She started playing Give Your Heart a Break on violin. She was amazing, I'll give her that. I picked up the cello and started playing some Mozart. We continued trying to one-up each other on various instruments. We enjoyed ourselves thoroughly. She then walked to her school bag and took some stuff out. There was her homework, her iPod, and a book that said __Music Journal __on it. _

_"__Hey, Max, is that a song book?"  
"Yeah, feel free to look at it," she said._

_"__Okay," I looked at the songs and started playing them I really liked them. They were nice. She had some talent. "Do you ever play these in music?"_

_"__No," she said._

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Because they are personal, the only other person who's ever read that is Ella."_

_"__Martinez?"_

_"__Yeah, she may be popular but she and I are pretty close friends." She seemed to space out for a minute._

_"__You okay?" I asked._

_"__Yeah," she said._

_"__It's getting late, shouldn't your parents be here?" I asked._

_"__I live alone."_

_What? She was like me? Woah. "So do I," I said, "would you want to move in with me? I have __a small place but it would work."_

_"__I actually have another room here, if your interested," she said, "You would have to pay half the rent."_

_I couldn't believe what I had offered. AM I THAT STUPID? I barely knew the girl. We had become friends through trying to outstage each other! Why was I asking her to move in with me?_

_Despite the fact that I felt really akward I said yes._

_The next day I had my few possessions in the trunk of my car._

_"__FANGY!" Lissa yelled, "Are we still on for tonight?" _

_As much as I hated Lissa I had a dare that I couldn't stay with her another week._

_"__Sorry babe, something came up, won't be able to make it," she started to pout. It made her look like a dying fish with eyeliner._

_I walked to English and saw Max. I waved to her. She smile back. When I got to the apartment later I heard her singing Part of Me by Katy Perry._

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
That was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me drown  
But that was then and this is now

Now look at me  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowing, oh woah oh  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
I never liked them anyway  
In fact you can keep everything  
Yeah, yeah  
Except for me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

"Good job," I said.  
She turned. "Hey," she said. I was surprised how fast we were friends. She had hated my guts yesterday and now we talked like brother and sister. There was a knock at the door. Max got it.

"Hey Iggy," she said. What was he doing here?

"Hey Max, is Fang here?"

"Yeah he is," she let him in. He let out a low whistle when he saw the living room.

"This your music studio Max?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. Iggy looked around.

"You know, my twin brother Gazzy and I know some people who want to form a band. Would you want to be part of it?" The question was directed mostly at me but partly at Max.

"Sure, what positions do you have open?" I respond.

"Well, we need someone for keyboard and a singer," he replied to me. He clearly intended for Max to do keyboard and me singer. No way in *beep*. "Want to try out right here?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded.

_Iggy POV_

Fang walked over to the keyboard. WAIT! Fang, keyboard? WHAT? He started playing some complicated classical piece and then started playing some modern stuff.

"Okay," I said, "You got the keyboard position. Max, you want to try singing?"

"Sure," she said. She walked over to her violin and started playing a song I had never heard before. Then she started singing

**(this is Stop and Stare by OneRepublic)**

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us__  
__It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust__  
__I've got my heart set on anywhere but here__  
__I'm staring down myself, counting up the years__  
__Steady hands, just take the wheel...__  
__And every glance is killing me__  
__Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push__  
__Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...__  
__Steady feet, don't fail me now__  
__I'm gonna run till you can't walk__  
__But something pulls my focus out__  
__And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, You don't need..._

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
And I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see..._

I was stunned. She looked at me expecting an answer.

"You got a set of lungs girl! You got it," I said. Who knew the school loner was such a great singer. "I'm gonna call the others and invite them over if that's alright?"

Max and Fang looked at each other. They nodded. I voiced the first thing I thought, "Is there something going on?"

"No," Max replied laughing, "Fang just moved in. He needed a place to crash. We both pick up half the rent."

"Oh," I knew that Max lived alone, everyone knows that, but Fang? Oh well. I called the others and they were there after twenty minutes of semi-awkward conversation in which I found out that Fang had lived by himself for years and moved in with Max to make it easier on the both of them. They had become friends when Fang had followed her here and they tried to upstage the other.

"You said you had a keyboard person and singer?" Dylan said right off of the bat.

"Yeah, singer is Max Ride and Fang is doing keyboard," I received skeptical looks from the others. They wanted to here Max sing and Fang play. Fang played again and they said he could do keyboard. Now it was Max's time to shine. She did the same song she did for me and everyone cheered when she was done. There was a knock at the door and Max went to get it.

"WHERE IS MY FANGY YOU LITTLE," Max covered her mouth.

"I have neighbors you know," she said, "And Fang is here with Iggy and the others of the band."  
"Like you could be in a band. I bet you can't even play piano."  
"I can and if you want I can prove it."

Lissa forced her way in and started attacking Fang. He just pushed her off and broke it off. His week was up anyways. She told Max to prove her musical talent after that.

"Fine," Max went to her violin and started playing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato (yeah, I am a Demi Lovato fan. As well as a Taylor Swift, Coldplay, OneRepublic, Rascall Flatts, The Band Perry, Paramore, and classical fan). That set Lissa off. Not only was Max great, she had sung a song that Lissa hated. She started screeching before we shushed her.  
"Okay look, I didn't know you hated that song. I love that song."

"You *deleted*, you are nothing but a boyfriend stealing *deleted*," Lissa said.

"Boyfriend stealing? Fang is just a friend," Max said coolly.

Lissa stormed out of Max and Fang's place and drove off in a fury. We started up practice. Max did well for usually performing solo.

_Time Skip: 3 months later_

_Max POV_

"Hey Max," Fang asked. He and I were hanging out doing our homework.

"Yeah," I replied.

"If I were to ask you to go out with me, what would you say?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," he was clueless.

"Yes," I told him.

"In that case, will you go out with me?"

"Sure," I say nonchalantly.

"Sweet," he and I had been friends for three months. We had instantly hit it up and I had fallen in love shortly after. It had been a few months and I couldn't live with out.

_Time Skip: 1 year, 3 months, and 25 days (Yes, Fang was counting)_

_Fang POV_

I listened as Max sang Skyscraper, how many times had I heard that song over the past year and a half? She finished up and then I chucked a little black box at her. We had graduated and were attending the community college in town. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
"Will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes widened. She jumped up and hugged me. She kept whispering yes into my ear.

"Are we telling the others?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p like she always did.

We were married three months later. Max had received a lot of hate mail from Lissa in that period. Oh well. We were happy.

**Okay, somewhere in the middle of this I decided to make it a one-shot. I really just make this stuff up as I go.**


End file.
